Omertà Tarswood
Basic Info Name: Omertà Tarswood Gender: Female Age: 18 District: Capital Height: 5'6 Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteered Appearance, Personality, and Background '''Appearance: Sun-streaked hair and narrow, wide eyes with small bushy eyebrows, Omertà is the epitome of silent yet deadly. Her eyes glint with hidden skills that can either save your life or end it. Obsessed with flowers she always has some form of flower on her. A long nose that compliment her plump, wide lips perfect for looking upon for your last sight. Her blue eyes flash when provoked and transform into the tranquil ocean when calm. Personality: Omertà was very talkative when she was a child, however as she grew older that talkative shell would be shed off. The rare time that she does talk her eyes would go down to the floor to show submission to her superior. However, she is not to be trifled with. Though quiet, she will not hesitate to defend herself if assaulted physically or emotionally. Her quiet, but not shy nature makes her blend in with large crowds preventing attention upon her. Backstory: Omertà's mother and father were part of the Capitol's elite mafia groups. Her father was the leader of one of the largest mafia groups and her mother the heir to another one. Omertà was born in a time where her father's mafia was at war with their rival mafia. While her mother was pregnant, her mom was captured by the rival mafia and tortured to give birth to Omertà. Before she died, she named her daughter Omertà: The code of silence. However, Omertà did not entirely fit with her name. Before her first birthday she was rescued by her father and was raised to be a energetic girl, loved by all. However, like her mother the 6 year old Omertà was very curious and one day wandered past her father's mafia borders and into a smaller mafia. Taking advantage of the situation, the smaller mafia group captured her and played wither her 6 year old mind. They demanded a ransom, but instead was met with the sight of bullets entering their brains when her father's mafia stormed their headquarters. Although safe Omertà was never the same again. She withdrew from the world except for her father and was a cold person. Her father was the only one that Omertà trusted enough and loved enough to see the real her. She didn't want to become a liability to her father and cause her father pain so she stopped her adventures and began living a very sheltered life revolving around the mafia. When she was 7 she began training to specialize in the defensive arts. Although a cold person Omertà knew she could never harm another person. Her father rigged the reapings so that Omertà would never be reaped, but Omertà still trained for the Games. She could never trust the future again. By the time she was 12 she was a master at defending herself and disarming her opponents when fought. By the time she was 15 she became a master at creating traps, painting and recognizing flora to assist her in any situation. However, when she was 16 an influential 18 year old tried to rape her when she walking home. Defending herself she quickly made his genitalia dysfunctional forever, and ran home. Thinking she was safe she stayed home for weeks. However, she went to the market place to shop for a potential dog to buy, and when she went home she saw her father dead in his office. Written on a paper were the words. Death is not a democracy. People do not get to decide how or when it ends. You're next. Motivated to avenge his death she began training harder to be always aware when danger is there. Her whole world came crashing, when that same 18 year old boy volunteered and won the Hunger Games. Now a Victor she knew she would never be safe from him. So she took a risk and entered her name in the reapings for the first time. Now a volunteer tribute, Omertà not only has to fight the Victor but death's grip. The Games Weapon(s) of Choice: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Gymnastics Fear(s): Not avenging her father, Spiders, Phallaphobia Strengths: Stamina, Determination, Defensive Arts, Traps, Painting, Flora Weakness(es): Weapons, Males, Killing Somebody Token: A crown of flowers Interview Angle: She wishes to appear cold, mysterious yet a silent killer. She will answer questions in short answers. She will avoid personal questions and avoid anything that has to do with the mafia. Bloodbath Strategy: Aim for a bag or some knives then high-tail out of there to find a stable water source. After that begin searching for food and tracks for other people. Hide in places where the Careers will never go to. Games Strategy: Find a way to attract sponsors. If fighting the Careers she will run, because she knows she can outrun them. However, if she is fighting any tribute 1 on 1 she knows she can disarm them and kill them. If she is in the top 5 she will not attend the Feast, but instead hunt down the tributes that manage to escape the Feast unscathed. She will most likely follow the one who has her backpack. During this stage she will kill anyone. Alliances: No one. Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer